


Gone

by Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes/pseuds/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes
Summary: Sammy never showed up to the third Samiversery. He seemed to just disappear. The last pieces of understanding finally click in Lily's head.Whumptober 2020 Prompt 8 Where did Everybody Go - "Don't Say Goodbye"|Abandonment|Isolation
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955548
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Gone

Sammy had never showed up to the 3rd Sammiversery. He had said he would. Ben had expected one last chance to convince Sammy. Or at the very least say goodbye but Sammy had never shown up. Ben had tried call after call but always just got voice mails. Soon the inbox was full. However Ben found it odd, the line didn't get disconnected. Why was Sammy paying for a phone plan he didn't seem to use.  
One day during what was now just the Ben Arnold Show Lily called in.  
"Hey short stack."  
"Lily, what brings you to call."  
"Where did Sammy move."  
"LA."  
"But like were in LA."  
"He didn't say."  
"Have you called him since he left."  
"It always just goes to voicemail."  
"But the line hasn't been disconnected?"  
"No, though the inbox is full."  
"Fuck, Sammy."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Could you meet me after the show."  
"I guess, where."  
"I'll meet you at Rose's."  
Then Lily hung up. Ben realized it had sounded like Lily had been crying.

\---

Lily hadn't been able to figure out why Sammy would go back to LA. She knew enough about him to know he didn't have friends or family out there. Even if he had, Sammy hadn't talked to his family in years. She tried to find him, but there wasn't any evidence of him getting a new radio job in LA. A thought crossed her mind. What if he had never left King Falls. He said he had nothing left. Why would he just leave King Falls, when he could leave everything.  
But that couldn't be right, Sammy couldn't have, he couldn't. She couldn't have lost her other brother. She may pick any fight possible with Sammy but she'd always care about him. Want him to be okay. But surely she was just working herself up over nothing. She just wasn't close to Sammy. He wouldn't have gone broadcasting his plans on air. Ben would be on right now, she could just ask him.  
She called into the show. It didn't help. It just made her thoughts so much worse. Of course this is what he'd done. How had no one noticed. Why had no one stopped him. Ben would know were Sammy would leave his car. She needed proof. She wouldn't just accept this.  
Time passed quicker then she would have liked but she got herself ready and put up her mask. She was sitting in Rose's when Ben walked in looking disheveled. He sits down across from her.  
"Why did you want to meet?"  
Lily's words come out in a rush, "if Sammy never left King Falls where would he have left his car?"  
"What?"  
Lily takes a deep breath "if Sammy had lied when he said he was going to LA, and was still in King Falls, where would he have hid his car."  
"How could he still be in King Falls?" Ben looks confused.  
"I don't believe he would have any reason to go to LA, so I think his body is somewhere in King Falls."  
"His body, what no, he wouldn't," Ben's eyes have gone wide and his voice is raising in volume.  
"It's the only thing that makes sense."  
"But someone would have seen his car by now.... unless," Ben trails off.  
"Unless what."  
"I might know where he could have gone."  
"Can we check."  
"Okay, okay, just," Ben stands up. He begins walking to his car. Lily follows him.  
She gets in his passenger seat and Ben starts driving. Soon she finds herself going past a sign directing people to Perdition Woods. They come to a small parking area, when suddenly Ben stops the car.  
Lily looks to Ben and finds tears running down his face. He's staring at something. She follows his gaze and finds Sammy's car. It's covered in a layer of dirt and she can see boxes filling the back window.  
Lily hears Ben sob and realizes she's crying too.


End file.
